Just One of Those Days
by greysfan27
Summary: Sendrick! What takes place after the first day back of shooting PP2!


_First day of shooting. Yesterday we had to try to learn entire finale dance. #ChoreographyHangover. Woke up like_

Anna posted to twitter, along with a picture of a confused looking cat.

"Aw, look at Kendrick! She keeps looking this way, Britt. Your girl just likes knowing where you are apparently." Kelley said to her best friend, loving the smile that appeared on her face once she was made aware of that.

"She's so gorgeous, isn't she? She's just incredible." The redhead gushed as her friend just knocked her shoulder happily.

"Wow, 2 years together and she's still got you acting like this? You've got it bad, Snow." Kelley said with a smirk as Brittany smiled brightly.

"I know." She said with absolutely no shame whatsoever.

"Do you think you guys will get married?" She asked suddenly.

"Eventually, yeah. I just think that I'm not ready to get married right now. It just sounds like a really big deal. But will I spend the rest of my life with Anna? Without a doubt. Sendrick Forever. I'm deadly serious." The redhead said sincerely as her best friend flashed her a proud smile.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I thank my lucky stars every day that I auditioned for this movie and met her."

"Hey, Kel. Hi, babe." Anna said suddenly, leaning down to kiss Brittany's forehead as she remained standing, watching the two girls who were just sitting on the floor talking.

"Finally escaped from the chatterboxes over there, I see?" Brittany said with a smirk as Anna ran her hand through Brittany's now red hair.

"Finally. You ready to go grab some dinner and head home?" The shorter girl asked with a small smile as Brittany nodded and accepted Anna's hands to help her up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kel?" Brittany said, receiving a grin and a wink from her best friend.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. I'm pretty sure I'm dead. Like I'm zombie-ing right now." Anna said as she and Brittany walked into their bedroom and she flopped down on the bed.

"That's what you get for skipping like the first 2 weeks of practice, you dork." Brittany said lovingly, rubbing Anna's back softly.

"Well it wasn't intentional! How are you not exhausted right now?" The brunette asked incredulously.

"Better stamina I guess." The redhead whispered into Anna's ear before she stood up and walked into the bathroom with a smirk.

"Um, excuse me. I would disprove that right now, but my legs already feel like jello, so too bad for you, Snow!" She semi-yelled after her girlfriend, who just laughed.

Brittany came out 3 minutes later, now sans makeup with a bath running, to find her girlfriend still face down on their bed.

"Babe? You awake?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her if she wasn't.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked, groaning loudly as she rolled over.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to take a bath." The redhead said, stripping off all of her clothes slowly as Anna sat up on her elbows, mouth open. "A bath might be a good idea for you too." She said innocently before turning around to head to the bathroom, smiling as she heard a commotion behind her.

30 seconds later, Brittany opened her eyes to a very naked and toned Anna Kendrick. The brunette held her normal smirk as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend firmly.

"Big or little spoon, babe?" The redhead asked from her spot in the bath.

"Little." She said softly as she hopped in, in front of her girlfriend, leaning back against Brittany's chest, loving the feel of being surrounded by her girlfriend.

"Did you have a good day other than being exhausted?" Brittany asked as she ran her hands up Anna's submerged arms.

The redhead sighed happily as she waited for the brunette's answer, loving the feeling of her girlfriend completely melting into her body as much as she could.

"Yeah, it was nice to be back with everyone. Too bad we couldn't do another shower scene though." The brunette said tiredly, picking up one of Brittany's hands and kissing it gently.

"Agreed. This is nice though. I'm so glad we get to see each other every day now."

"Me too. It's very domestic, and I'm kinda loving it. Don't tell anyone though." Anna warned jokingly as Brittany kissed her neck.

"Don't worry, you faux-badass. Your secret is safe with me." The redhead smirked as Anna slightly turned her head to smile brightly at her girlfriend, being surprised by a quick kiss that Brittany placed on her lips.

Anna turned slightly in the bath, running one of her hands up Brittany's thigh as she deepened the kiss, causing Brittany to moan into her mouth.

"I have a confession." The brunette said seriously as she pulled back to catch her breath, causing Brittany to look at her concerned.

"It's not something that's going to like break our relationship is it? Because if it is, I'm not sure I want to know." She said nervously as Anna kept a very straight face.

"Really? So, hypothetically, if I slept with every single cast member on my last movie, you wouldn't want to know?" She asked curiously as Brittany looked horrified.

"That's not your confession is it? Please tell me that's not what it is." She said, rambling on as Anna kissed her cheek.

"Of course not, Snow. People may think I don't care about things, but I care about you, and I'm incredibly loyal."

"I know you are, I just momentarily forgot everything I've ever known when those words fell out of your mouth." The redhead responded.

"Well don't, because I would never cheat on you. Like, ever. If you could only believe one thing that I said, believe that. Actually, I really love you. So believe those two things. And you have a bangin' hot body. Remember that too. And you're the kindest person ever; that's also important." Anna said seriously as Brittany smiled softly, kissing her girlfriend on the lips gently.

"I know. Ditto." She said with a smile as she looked at Anna to continue on with her confession.

"Right, back to the confession. It's nothing serious by the way, I was just going to add something else about my non-badassery." She said with a smirk.

"Go on." The redhead said happily, scratching Anna's back lightly.

"When I didn't pass out right after work, I would watch parts of movies that you've been in. Mostly John Tucker Must Die because Kate is closest to your sweet personality and adorableness factor." The shorter woman said, blushing as Brittany 'awwed' happily.

"Really, Kendrick? That's so sweet!" She said, pulling the brunette in for a semi-side hug.

"Yeah, I just really missed you." She said honestly, turning around completely to face her girlfriend in the tub, allowing their legs to overlap.

"I really missed you, too. Just ask all of my friends, you're pretty much all I talked about. And I definitely re-watched our Pitch Perfect scenes and your Cups video an unhealthy amount of times."

"Follow up confession: I skipped parts where you kissed other people, because it makes me sad to watch. And partly makes me want to rip out their tongues." She said as Brittany laughed quietly.

"I know the feeling. I can't handle watching you kiss other people." The redhead agreed.

"Well it's not like I want to. It makes me feel like I'm cheating on you, and I hate that." Anna admitted as Brittany rubbed her arm gently.

"I know you're not though, babe. But let's not talk about this anymore. We're together for the next few months, and that is incredible!" She said, sliding Anna closer so she could connect their lips.

"You know, we should do this at least weekly. Sendrick tub time confessions. Doesn't have to be anything super heavy or anything, just us having some time together." Anna suggested as Brittany tucked a piece of hair behind the brunette's ear.

"That sounds perfect." Brittany agreed, kissing Anna once more.

* * *

After getting out of the bath, Brittany and Anna took turns giving the other a massage after their long day. Once they both curled up in bed together, Anna remembered something that she knew Brittany would be a fan of.

"Hey, babe?" Anna said excitedly, causing Brittany to look down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Great news! I got a call from my agent today and my next movie has been pushed back, so it looks like I get to spend 2 consistent months with you in LA after PP2 wraps." The brunette said, smiling happily when Brittany squealed in happiness, hugging the brunette tightly.

"Are you serious?" The redhead asked once she calmed down slightly.

"Oh, totally! You, me, and Billie Jean for two months!" Anna said with a huge smile.

"Good, because our house has been Anna-less for far too long since we've moved in together. Billie and I are both displeased by that, I'll have you know." She said adorably, causing Anna to just smile at her for a few seconds.

"I love you so much, Snow."

"I love you too, Kendrick." She replied, leaning forward to connect their lips, starting light, but deepening it quickly.


End file.
